


Cover up

by sunshinehan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Han Jisung, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, mentions of lee felix - Freeform, tattood Bang Chan, tattood Han Jisung, tattood Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehan/pseuds/sunshinehan
Summary: Chan made the mistake of getting an ex' name tattood on his chest in the past and decides to let a young tattoo artist by the name of Han Jisung cover it up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Cover up

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbed across this scenario on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chanshole/status/1220527322438103040) and asked the writer if I could use their plot to write a story. Credits to them for the idea and again a big thank you for allowing me to use it to write.  
> Contructive feedback is welcome!

Chan pushed the door of the shop open, the contrast of the warm shop being stark with how cold the February air was outside. The shop smelled strongly of cleaning products, not a bad thing for a tattoo shop at all but rather a good thing.

  
“Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?” a seemingly heavily tattooed man asked Chan. His arms were pretty full with a few crawling up his neck. Chan nodded.

  
“Yeah, at two with Jisung. Cover-up” He spoke. The man behind the counter nodded.

  
“Make yourself comfortable, he’ll be with you shortly” the man smiled friendly and opened a door behind the counter, only to be a staff room Chan presumed.

  
“Han! Your next appointment is here!” He yelled loudly. Chan chuckled lightly, playing with the edge of his coat sleeves as he waited for Jisung to come. The shop was very calm for a Saturday afternoon, to be honest: only Chan and the guy behind the counter were the only ones inside. Chan immediately felt comfortable with the vibe of the shop, he was glad he took Felix’ advice going to this shop. His friend Felix had no tattoos at all but ‘the cute guy with loads of tattoos and always drank his lattes way too sweet’ apparently owned this shop.

  
“I was about to ask if this was your first tattoo but then I remember you came in for a cover-up” the guy behind the counter chuckled. Chan chuckled too.

  
“Yeah no, I have multiple” Chan replied. The guy raised an eyebrow, Chan too that as a sign to take his coat off. Underneath he wore a plain T-shirt because having on a sweater would be a hassle later once the cover-up took place. The guy behind the counter looked impressed by Chan’s right arm, which seemed to be covered in a sleeve in a cosmic and galaxy theme.

  
“Nice sleeve you got there” He replied.

  
“Thanks, a friend of mine back in Australia did it” Chan replied fondly. “I just…. Love space, the moon, the stars … They’re just amazing” Chan beamed over the beauty of the universe. The guy chuckled.

  
“Your sleeve seems to have a lot of meaning” He replied, Chan nodded.

  
“All my tattoos have a lot of meaning” Chan replied showing off the compass on his left forearm, “I also have a turtle of my calf”.

  
The guy behind the counter frowned. “If I may be curious: what are you getting covered up? You genuinely are the first person that I’ve seen come in who has all nice, thought out work on his body. What could a guy like you possibly want covered up?”

  
Chan bit his lip.

  
“An ex’ name on my chest…. I thought we’d be together forever but apparently they thought otherwise. It’s really painful to be reminded of someone you once truly loved by a stupid tattoo” Chan muttered. The guy behind the counter let out a soft ‘oh’.

  
“I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

  
“It’s ok” Chan smiled at him politely. At that very moment, the backroom door opened. A young man stepped out in a T-shirt and basketball shorts. On his arms, a bunch of random tattoos in nature themes with hues of black, grey, blue and green in them.

  
“Ah, you must be Chan” He smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Jisung, sorry it took a while I was trying to sketch out one more idea based on what you had e-mailed me”.

  
Chan took in Jisung. Jisung was cute. Really cute. A few years younger than Chan most likely. Chan shook his head quickly and smiled back at Jisung.

  
“Yeah, nice to meet you and no problem, your colleague and I had a nice chat” Chan genuinely smiled at the other guy behind the counter.

  
“You’re welcome dude! I often have to calm down people getting their first tattoo but you know what it’s like. Jisung’s a great artist, very nice and soothing too but a lot of people are sceptic because he looks like a young squirrel” The guy chuckled, making Chan chuckle too but Jisung shot his colleague a glance.

  
“Not cool Changbin, I’m not a squirrel” Jisung punched Changbin in the shoulder, making the other hold up his hands in defence.

  
“Ok, ok, now get to work you lazy. I don’t pay you for just standing here and joking” Changbin grinned. Jisung walked around the counter and pointed to the room where he’d be tattooing at.

  
“You don’t pay me, Bin, I pay myself. We co-own this place, you forgot that?” Jisung yelled back and closed the door behind Chan and himself before Changbin could reply.

  
“I’m really sorry about that, Chan” Jisung sighed and laughed slightly. Chan gave him a reassuring smile.

  
“It’s ok”

  
Jisung took in Chan for the first time. Chan was hot in Jisung’s opinion. It was only then Jisung took notice of Chan’s sleeve and the compass.

  
“Nice work you’ve got there! Absolutely love the compass on your forearm” Jisung complimented. Chan blushed lightly. The compass was kind of his pride.

“Thanks”

Jisung had to shake his thoughts away from drooling over the man in front of him. ‘Be professional’ he reminded himself.

“So, you e-mailed me about a cover-up on your chest right?” Jisung asked, to make sure he had the right client in mind. Chan nodded.

“I remember we talked about the things you liked so I drew a few designs. I was thinking, it’s on the right side, right?” Chan nodded, letting Jisung continue his ramble, “I was thinking of it continuing the space theme so if you’d like, you could connect your chest to your sleeve. I drew up a few designs based on what you said you liked, I just mentioned the space thing because of your sleeve and I think it would look cool.”

While he talked, Jisung put his designs on the table. All of them were drawn delicately which made Chan stare in awe.

“If you don’t like any of them, we can always brainstorm together and make it work. I want my clients fully satisfied with what I’m doing” Jisung said. Chan looked at the younger in shock.

“Jisung, they’re all amazing!”

The younger blushed furiously, in meanwhile Chan’s eyes lingered on the third drawing in front of him. It’s a spaceship. His fingers went to trace the lines of the craft.

“We can go with this one” Chan decided.

  
“Are you sure? I can draw different ships, adjust things you don’t like about it, anything” Jisung smiled politely but Chan shook his head.

  
“This is about as perfect as it gets. Let’s do it!” Chan was confident in this design. It made Jisung feel a tad insecure, he was afraid Chan picked something against his will but then again had he never had a client who stared at his work with such adoration as Chan did.

  
“If you’re sure” Jisung smiled at Chan.

  
Chan noted that Jisung was very hygienic and careful in his workspace. He liked it a lot. Jisung readied the stencil and turned to Chan.

  
“Can you uh…. Remove your shirt? I mean, I do have to tattoo your chest” Jisung stammered. Chan giggled and nodded, fuck Jisung was so cute…. Chan quickly removed his shirt and Jisung’s jaw dropped.

  
Not only was Chan’s face stunning, but so was the rest of his body. Chan was muscly, sixpack showing. Jisung swallowed thickly and closed his mouth, motioning for Chan to sit on the chair…. He must’ve made a fool out of himself! But then he heard a small chuckle that sounded an awful lot like ‘cute’ come from the muscly older man.

  
Chan’s chest was toned and Jisung had to steady his breath very well to not faint over this stunning man in front of him. Jisung also noted that Chan’s chest was empty except for one cursive written word on his chest, right under his collarbone.

  
“Minjae?” Jisung asks, “she must’ve been very special if you got her name tattood on you”

  
“He was,” Chan replied, “I was madly in love with him and thought we’d be together forever but he decided otherwise”

  
He? Him? Oh….. Oh! Jisung blushed bright red.

  
“Oh dude, I’m so sorry” Jisung muttered and placed the stencil on top of the name.

  
“It’s ok, the first step in getting over him is getting his damn name covered up” Chan laughed. His laugh sounded amazing to Jisung.

  
“Well, I’m working on that. Would you mind checking the placement in the mirror?”

  
“As long as his name is covered, it’s good” Chan laughed as he got up to check the placement in the mirror.

  
“It looks really good Jisung, I’m sure it will look amazing when finished” Chan beamed.

  
And that’s how Jisung started up the tattoo process. Jisung made Chan lay back comfortably and sat down aswell, trying to position himself in the best manner to work. Jisung put his left hand on Chan’s chest to stabilise himself but it also caused him to blush furiously. Damn, this man really works out! In his right hand, Jisung took the tattoo needles and started outlining the spaceship.

  
“If you need to tap out for a minute, just tell me” Jisung told Chan as he carefuly followed the lines of his own design.

  
“I will but it’s nothing I haven’t felt before so I guess I’ll be cool, Sungie”

  
Good thing that Jisung had lifted the needle up because the nickname shocked him.

  
“O-ok” He muttered, continuing to work on Chan’s chest.

  
“You know,” Chan continued again, getting Jisung’s attention, “you’re really cute.”

  
Jisung blushed furiously.

  
“Chan, please, if you want me to not fuck up your tattoo then please stop flirting with me until I’m done” Jisung joked and made eye contact with the older man. Chan seemed very serious.

  
“Can I flirt with you over some drinks, tonight?” He asked in a serious tone but right after asking the question, a smile played on his face. Jisung swallowed thickly as he looked at Chan.

  
“Y-yes, of course I’d like that” He was able to stumble out.

Chan smirked.

“Then it’s a date, Jisung!”


End file.
